En contra de Todos!
by Yepezlisbth
Summary: Elen es una joven rica, que escapa de su casa para ser libre, por el contrario Zack es un joven de clase media, militar especialidad en combate y armas. su vida se llegan a cruzar en el Pueblo de Turín una provincia de la cuidad Fuego. Hay descubren su amor. pero ninguno se atreve a comentarlo, una serie de evento hacer que se unan mucho mas.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

El destino loca trampas, para crear un ilusion, una vida perfecta, sin complicaciones, sin dolor, solo amor y fantasia. Pero solo son trampa y en el momento menos indicado te demuestra la otra cara de la monera, enseñado la realidad de la vida.

Todo estar en nuestra contra; nuestro amor no se destruirá, así lucharemos contra todos.

Ahora que estamos juntos solo muerte nos separa…

Elen se veía tan bien durmiendo en mi pecho que no quise moverme para no despertar la; la amaba tanto que daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo.

Su sonrisa, su mirada y su forma de ser; me enamoran cada día más. Suspire al inhalar su dulce aroma a rosas, como su sola presencia hacía que mi corazón se disparar a mil por hora.

Ella abrió los ojos; esos tiernos ojos plateados que tanto me hipnotizaban, de inmediato pose mis labios en lo de ella besando tiernamente al comienzo pero después se fue volviendo apasionado; mi lengua recorrió cada fracción de su boca, la suya imitaba el movimiento de la mía asiendo enloquecer.

Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire nos volvimos a mirar por minutos su mirada expresaban deseo igual que la mira quería hacerle el amor hay mismo; pero un ruido se escucho en los arboles haciendo que rápidamente agarrara el arma que esta en mi bolso.

En un instante estábamos rodeados por varios hombres armados; no sabía como sacarla de este problema, pero yo la había metido en esto y yo la sacaría.

- Te Amo, Mi ángel -susurré despidiendo me de ella.

Ella no contesto solo cerro los ojos y me abrazo fuerte; estaba tan asustada que le podía oír sus latidos del corazón tan fuertes, todo su cuerpo temblaba.


	2. Capitulo 1 Huida!

ElenPov.

Capitulo 1. Huida

La organizadora Carmen terminaba los preparativos para la noche, esculturas, adornos y la comida para la velada; los empleados trabajan fuerte para dejar todo listo antes de la tarde.

Mi padre, David, Empresario de las Industrias Blancos se fue de la mansión para trabajar en la oficina ya que no lo dejaban trabajar a gusto por el alboroto de la fiesta en honor a mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho.

Mi madre, Asly se caso con mi padre hace 20 años. Ella venia desde el balcón del segundo piso los detalles en el jardín, se tardo tres meses con Carmen en hacer una majestuosa fiesta. Siendo hija única tenía que celebrar por lo alto mi cumpleaños.

En la tarde llego el vestido, traído del continente americano, diseñado por Carolina, el vestido era sencillo pero elegante, las joyas eran de mi abuela paterna, las adquirí cuando murió, dejando en el testamento que serian para su primera nieta. El peinado tarde unos pocos en mi cuarto con el estilista; como mi cabello es lo bastante manejable no fue difícil, realízalo. Solo consistía en un moño de lado formado de rulos, con el regalo de mi abuela una joya de diamante para el pelo. Mientras que en el maquillaje fue un poco exagerado para mí gusto, parecía una mujer de veinticinco años sino más.

La fiesta comenzó a las nueve de la noche con más de los mil invitados de la familia, amigos, familiares, empresarios, conocidos y lo que no puede faltar la prensa. Mis amigos eran pocos, tres solamente ya que no tenia mucha vida social, mi padre es muy sobre protector y solo puedo salir con cuatro guardaespaldas y en el colegio con dos. Todos me veían como una chica rara y nadie quería ser amistad conmigo. Solo contaba con Cley, Andy y Cloe como mis amigos y hermanos.

A las 12 a.m. todos nos reunimos en el gran jardín para cantar cumpleaños; todo destellaban felicidad, mis padres con un gran sonrisa alardeaba de su única hija, en cambio mi madre estaba conversando con sus amigas de la grandiosa fiesta.

-Elen, estas lista; ya es hora, ten la llave de mi auto –susurro Cley a mi odio

Gracias -dije besando en la mejilla

Al momento que se descuidaron, subí a mi habitación corriendo, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Me desvestí de prisa y me cambie por unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sencilla de tiras, cambie las sandalias de tacón alto por unos zapatos sencillos. Busque un bolso cómodo donde entrara lo necesario, en el metí lo necesario dinero, identidad, ropa y otras cosas que pueda utilizar.

El sentimiento de culpa es grande por lo que iba hacer, pero estaba cansada se vivir siempre encerrada y manipulada por mis padres, los amo con todo el corazón pero ya soy mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones. Los extrañare mucho pero es hora de vivir mi sueño y ser feliz.

Escribí una nota disculpándome por el irme sin decir nada pero era la única manera de poderme ir. La deje sobre la peinadora y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

En las escaleras me deslice rápidamente para que ningún invitado me viera, al llegar en la puerta trasera por la cocina me escabullí al estacionamiento; los guardias de seguridad vigilaban toda la casa; casi es imposible salir pero por un momento el guardia de la estacionamiento se retiro de donde correspondía.

Es el momento justo de escapar. Los nervios cada vez se sentían mas fuertes, mis pierdas no dejaban de temblar y mi corazón palpitaba veloz mente.

Corrí todo lo que pude al carro de mi amigo, Cley, era unos de los pocos amigos que tenía y sabia de mi huida. Él se ofreció en ayudarme pero me negué rotundamente, no quería que él se metiera en líos por mi culpa, en cambio solo le dije que me prestara su auto porque si salía en el mío lo notarían los porteros.

Entre en el auto, metí la maleta en la parte trasera, y lo prendí. El auto, Audi A3, recién comprado, su carrocería de color amarillo muy llamativo, los asientos de cuero, su motor de 2.5 L (2498 cc) TFSI, 250 kW (335 CV) (RS3). Todo una maquina de velocidad.

Al conducir el auto, presencie todo un espectáculo, el motor rugía fuertemente con ansias de velocidad. Salí del estacionamiento lentamente para que los guardias no notaran nada fuera de lugar; al llevar al portón principal, unos de los hombres, me pidió que bajara el vidrio del carro, agache la cabeza para que no me conociera.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando o se quedo mirándome, pero no dijo nada, esta vez tuve suerte el hombre era nuevo en la casa y no me reconoció. Él le hizo señas al otro para que abriera la puerta. Subí los vidrios lentamente y avance poco a poco, al ya estar lejos de la casa no pude contener las ganar de correr y aumente la velocidad.

Mis padres ya se debieron de dar cuenta que no estoy en la casa y mandarían silenciosamente a los guardias a buscarme por los alrededores.

Después de media hora conduciendo ya había transcurrido mucho camino para que me encontrasen, ahora ya no me preocuparía por que mis padres, eran muy discreto para hacer un escandallo en plena fiesta, tal vez esperarían que se fueran todos los invitados y hay si comenzaría mi búsqueda a profundidad.

- Tengo que buscar un lugar tranquilo y desconocido - pensé

Recorrí las calles buscando una salida de aquel pueblo que me encontraba pero me perdí un poco, al tiempo encontré un letrero que mostraba la salida a 50km de donde estaba.

Seguí esa ruta hasta por fin un letrero de bienvenidos a Cuidad Fuego se mostraba en la carretera. Las vías ahora mas extensas, mostraban en un distribuidor de ocho vías alternas, no me mire muy bien en cual dirección ir solo seguí la vía derecha sin mirar.

En el camino pasaron dos horas sin ver una ciudad o pueblo, todo lo que veía era campos de cultivos.

Después de un largo trayecto por fin pude ver una cuidad, los grandes rascacielos, las calle amplias con vegetación en cada esquina. En la parte del centro los establecimientos de comercios abundaban. A tres manzanas de gran centro comercial Fuego, se encontraba un pequeña lugar de comida, estacione el vehículo de manera que lo pudiera ver desde el cafetín. Tenía dinero en el bolso lo suficiente para comer así que me baje. La seguridad del vehículo se activó al poco tiempo que baje, no sabia que tan peligroso era esta cuidad, y mi amigo me mataría si dejaba que le robaran su bebe.

Al entrar al establecimiento, quede impactada, nunca estuve en un lugar así; siempre visitaba los lujosos restaurantes que mis padres me llevaban; grandes lugares con pisos relucientes, decoraciones extravagante y comida destacada. Esto era todo lo contrario no pude distinguir quien era cliente y quien atendía.

La gente que se encontraba me miro con cara de pocos amigos, se veía que este lugar era desconfiado.

Como no venia ninguna mesero a recibirme, fui a buscar una mesa por mi propia voluntad. Me senté en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana, donde se podía ver claramente el vehículo; respire profundamente analizando en la situación que me encontraba, no podía creer mi plan de huida, estaba funcionando, y que estaba sola en un lugar desconocido sin tener cuatros guardaespaldas cubriéndome para que no me pasara nada; por primera vez desde que tenia conciencia no tenia seguridad; ¿que pasaría así algunos de aquellos hombre me atacaba? ¿Qué me intentan Robar o Raptar?

La carta que le había dejado le bastaría, bueno yo sabia que no le bastaría pero los consolaría, al saber que no me habían raptado, sino que he me ido por mi propia voluntad pero aun así mi padres no dejaran de buscarme por varios meses.

La mesera tardo un tiempo en llegar, era una señora ya mayor, con un raro atuendo, blanco con azul.

- Que le puedo ofrecer -dijo la amable mesera.

Pensé por un momento pero no sabia si aquí cocinaran mi comida favorita.

- me puede traer Chocolate con pastel Alemán - pedí cortésmente.

La cocinera se río muy alto para mi gusto, me sonroje al ver que los otros me miraban.

-niña eso no vendemos aquí. Te traerá comida de verdad - ofreció la mesera.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tenia tanto miedo de que alguien me hiciera daño, que cada vez que alguien entraba o salía del establecimiento, los nervios se disparaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Al rato llego de nuevo la mesera con un plato con huevos fritos, tocino y plan. Acompañado con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Respire profundamente nunca había comido esto en mi vida, no sabia si me gustaría o no pero era lo que me ofrecía, sino lo aceptaba será muy descote con aquella señora.

Le agradecí por traerme el plato de comida, y se retiro, comencé a comer los huevos pero los cubiertos de plásticos no me ayudaban mucho. Después de un rato de pelear con la comida estaba llena.

Aparte el plato como señal para que trajeran la cuenta pero la mesera estaba muy ocupada atendiendo las otras mesas así que por que no esperar un rato, ya estaba muy lejos de mi cuidad, nadie me estaba buscando por aquella zona.

Espere y espere pero nada que la mesera venia para llevarse mi plato. Pero era todo lo contrario nada que veían, me decidí y la llame, parecía algo molesta.

-por favor, llévese esto y tranquila no quiero mas - dije amablemente.

- le traeré la cuenta enseguida, niña- dijo con amargura.

Suspire al notar la actitud de la mujer, nadie jamás me han tratado así, al contrario todos me trataban con dulzura y cariño.

-Aquí tiene -tiro una hoja a la mesa.

La revise, era la factura con lo que yo tenia que pagar, cuando revise el precio, quede intrigada con la cantidad tan baja que tenia quedar por tanta comida.

Deje el dinero en la mesa, esperando que la mujer viniera por el, pero nada.

- hash aquí todo es así- dije cansada de esperar

Me levante dirigiéndome al lugar que estaba la mesera.

- Señora- interrumpí lo es estaba haciendo - disculpe, lo siento. Solo quería que supiera que el dinero esta en la mesa, y aquí esta su propina.

La mujer al ver la cantidad de dinero que le daba abría los ojos como platos. Seria que le daba muy poco, tal vez tenia que darle el doble.

-gracias, hija que dios te lo pagué -dijo muy amablemente la mujer, como al principio cuando me atendió. -vuelve pronto cariño

-de nada señora, adiós -me despedí.

Al Salir del establecimiento de comida, busque el auto, estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo deje; suspire relajándome.

-gracias a dios no le paso nada -dije introduciéndome en el coche

Comencé de nuevo el viaje, sabía que tenia que buscar un lugar donde dejarlo y seguir a pies, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, si mi padre se daba cuenta en que carro estaba, me buscaría por el GPS y me conseguiría en un dos por tres.

Conduciendo por la ciudad visualicé un letrero de terminal. El lugar perfecto para dejar el coche y salir lo más lejos posible.

Busque en una cartelera de información, un pueblo alejado de mi casa y de donde estaba ahora; encontré un pueblo a 2 días en bus de donde estaba, era perfecto, a ese lugar podría vivir.

El terminar estaba lleno, personas caminadas rápidamente, algunas me empujaban al pasar, pero no le di importancia. Busque la oficina de venta de boletos pero estaba llena, tenia que hacer cola para comprar el pasaje.

No me quedaba de otra que esperar, al estar en la cola comencé a pensar, que si mi padre daba con el carro en el que hui, lo encontraría y después movilizaría todo para encontrar mi paradero así me fuera al fin del mundo. Tenía que cambiar de apariencia sino quería que me encontrasen.

Salí de la cola en busca de un baño, di varias vuelta por el terminal hasta que por fin lo encontré al final de un pasillo.

Mi apariencia era muy fácil de reconocer, pelo largo rojo, cara delgada perfilada, cuerpo delgado muy definido, altura alta de unos setenta más o menos. Tenia que cambiar todo para pasar desapercibida.

En el bolso tenia ropa, dos camisas y un pantalón, dinero, una navaja; saque todo eso para cambiarme, primero las dos camisas, me coloque una encima de la otra para cambiar mi delgadez por algo mas abultado, después el pantalón y de ultimo debía cambiar mi cabello.

Sentí algo de dolor hacerle algo a mi pelo liso, y lo largo. Desde hace dos años no me lo cortaba mucho para tenerlo largo y ahora estaba corto, lo solo me llegaba por los hombros como mucho. El color rojo de mi cabello ya no importaba con el cambio que había sufrido, con eso bastaría.

A medida que pasaba por el terminal, observaba si alguien me miraba mucho, o si me seguían. Pero era puras supersticiones todos estaban en lo suyo.

Compre un boleto, a Turín un pequeño pueblo con no mas de 1000 personas, la mayoría del tiempo era tropical y esta muy retirado...


End file.
